Odd's & End's
by My Name Is Rogue
Summary: Life, love, happiness...they all made no sense to Hinata Hyuga who had never had much of that of her own. But looking at HIM, she felt like all she did was complain, compared to HIM who had much less but smiled as if he had everything. A smile that was so odd but also had a happy ending. Possible Lemon, Ships later decided. :)R


**Hello! This is my first fanfic, please be kind. **

* * *

Hinata had never felt sad when her Mother had died. In fact she felt almost cheerful, the fact that her mother was able to fly away from this world and be released from the personal hell of stardom some how gave Hinata comforting thoughts. Hinata had felt jealous in a way, thinking how lovely it must be in the clouds up above. She used to lay on the grass near her mansion, in the gardened forest that was painted with many beautiful flowers and hues of bright cheerfulness, just thinking that becoming one with the clouds and leaving the world didn't seem so bad.

_I have no one to miss, and no one will miss me._ Hinata thought, she had these thoughts a lot as a child and even more frequently as an adult. But no, she wasn't suicidal, although most would assume she was. She didn't feel as if she could possibly kill her self over something as trivial as _nothingness_, that's what she called what she felt. Simply because she felt like nothing. She guessed it was due to the fact that she felt overshadowed by the rest of her famous family members. The Hyuga's were made up of actors, singers and artists...of course she felt like a commoner in her own rich household. Even her mother, who had also come from nothing made something out of herself. She was nothing compared to her family's name. She didn't even have the drive.

The brisk wind picked up as Hinata made herself sit up from her position on the grass. Her hair flipped and she tried to control the nest that was becoming her hair. With a sigh, she rested her hand back down besides her on the grass. She closed her eyes and breathed in, feeling the surrounding area. She could hear birds chirping out their late afternoon jingles and even the whispering of the swaying blossoms and trees. _This place is not empty, it's filled with life, love, and joy. I want to live in this forever so that I too can become something. _

Hinata never noticed it but a tear had landed on her open palms, no they weren't tears. Hinata looked up, opening her eyes to the world above her. The once clear ephemeral blue sky had become gray and angry looking. Her eyes widened. It wasn't that shocking of a weather change but for some reason she felt as if the droplets would become nothing as well, by devouring her nothingness, it too would become like her. It would have no meaning to the tears.

The droplets became menacingly heavy, quickening its pounding noise and threatening to drown her. The rain washed over her, it was refreshing, she had always loved when it rained...but that was when she was younger, when she had her mother to go on walks in the rain, despite there always being someone who tailed them. Now it held a deeper, hated meaning and that same meaning threatened to engulf her in an endless sea of excruciating pain.

But behind all that, she still felt worried for the rain, she used these feelings to cover up the fact that she truly wanted to keep remembering her mother, her once so-called-happiness. Even if that pain was unbearable, it made her happy to know that she was once as filled with joy as any other person.

_No, if you cry on me, if you drown me, if you devour me, you too with also be nothing but a meaningless message in the darkness. _

Hinata gagged as the water came rushing in, crushing her from the inside. It seemed as though the sky had never received the message. She cried out as the rain water filled her up and she was forced to lay still again on the once grassy area of her garden. But when she tried laying back she tripped into darkness, now colder and emptier inside. ..

* * *

Hinata sat up straight in bed. She had sweated a lot the entire night and as she looked up at the clock she realized that she had only been sleeping for one hour. Rubbing her forehead, she rocked herself. That same nightmare had been repeated since her childhood.

Now rejuvenated by her fear, she got out of bed and headed to her kitchen. She lived alone ever since she had started attending college in Tokyo University, she herself never made it in with her smarts (although smart she was) but had started attending due to her family wanting to be proud of something she had accomplished. Graduating from a good college and getting an OK job would make someone in her family happy. She hoped that her Mother in the sky would be happy herself.

Hinata pulled open her fridge and reached in for some of her honey she could put in her Hot-Milk-Tea. That beverage had always seemed to calm her down. Grabbing hold of the plastic container and the milk as well, she went ahead and placed the items on the counter next to her tea canister. She grabbed the canister and flicked it open with her thumb like a pro and went to the sink to fill it with hot water. The water hit the canister, reminding her a little of her nightmare. She cringed as she closed the lid, canister full.

Quietly she placed her water on the counter. She grabbed some tea bags from the cupboards and put them in the hot water. Next she grabbed a tea cup and waited silently keeping her thoughts to herself.

When she felt the tea was ready, she poured some of the brown liquid into her cup, then she grabbed the milk and honey and filled the cup with it as well. Then she placed it in the microwave for thirty seconds. A sigh escaped her mouth as she put all of her items away. The microwave beeped and so Hinata retrieved the cup, instantly she brought the cup to her lips.

She tasted the bitter tea first but then a sweet taste overwhelmed her. It was so comforting, although the cup may have been a little hot. She took her tea into her bedroom and then flipped on the TV.

_Slurp_, Hinata drank and then flipped the channel when she found that the shows on them were either boring or mildly violent. She kept clicking her button on the remote until she saw the face of someone that caught her eye.

A tallish college aged boy stood next to several other people, a big grin on his face. He had cat like whiskers on his cheeks and blue eyes the color of the sky. He had blonde hair, which either made him a delinquent or a half Japanese and half something else. The boy wore an orange jumpsuit that protruded stupidity and possibly a hint of a humorous personality?

"SO Uzumaki Naruto! Tell us about yourself." A woman with big breasts and round eyes spoke. She smiled seductively and brushed up besides him. Hinata never usually felt this way when it came to men but she kind of got ticked when she saw that woman try so hard to get his attention.

"Um, well I like ramen!~Dattebayo."

"Dattebayo?" The sluty woman asked. Her eyebrow raised.

"Oh sorry, got the habit from my mom..." the boy laughed and began rubbing the back of his head. He smiled at the camera, a golden smile. It felt like a signature on an important document...like no other can copy it.

It was at the moment that Hinata was hooked.


End file.
